Encuentro en la niebla
by Ambitious Witch
Summary: El destino podía seguir negándole la muerte, pero un encuentro en la niebla le daría lo que la vida no quiso darle la primera vez. Leroux basado.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes del Fantasma de la Ópera pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, sin embargo, algunos de los originales de este fic son míos y utilizarlos sin mi permiso es plagio.**

* * *

_**Encuentro en la niebla**_

**_By Fairiel_**

* * *

Hay veces que se producen encuentros extraños para el destino, y más sí las personas que se conocen deberían estar en otro lugar y con otra gente.

¿Qué hacía en el Bois de Boulogne esa noche de invierno? No (y podía jurarlo por su maltrecha alma) buscando la satisfacción con alguna de las "damiselas de la noche", simplemente, _estaba ahí,_ solo, como siempre lo había estado, como siempre lo estaría.

Sólo con el recuerdo de un beso en la frente.

Toda la felicidad de ese momento se había evaporado al cabo de un par de semanas, cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a morir, de que ni siquiera la muerte sería misericordiosa con un monstruo como él.

Aunque aún tenía sus recuerdos…

Recordaba su pelo dorado, sus bellos ojos azules.

Se acordaba de cómo había llorado con él.

Pero, en realidad ¿qué significaba ahora que no estaba?

No supo cómo ocurrieron aquellos extraños acontecimientos. De repente escuchó un grito furioso que sonaba bastante diferente a las propuestas normales de las prostitutas que se dedicaban a ofrecer sus servicios en ese lugar, de los árboles vio salir un espectáculo que en otros momentos le hubiera resultado gracioso: un hombre gordo y grotesco saliendo de la oscuridad, siendo golpeado en la espalda por una mujer que lo observaba con ojos de fuego.

—Bastardo asqueroso—siseó la mujer contemplando al hombre tirado que trataba de levantarse e ignorando a la figura fantasmal que los observaba—. Róbale a otra tonta sí lo que quieres es dinero fácil.

El hombre se fue corriendo y pasó a un lado de Erik sin prestarle atención, sus ojos de oro divisaron algo en el húmedo césped, una bolsa de cuero marrón, se agachó para tomarla.

—Creo que esto es suyo, madame.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida, había estado tan concentrada en acomodarse el pelo y las ropas revueltas mientras disfrutaba su victoria contra ese ladrón que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Era el individuo más extraño que había visto, (y eso que en el Bois abundaban los tipos raros), en años había presenciado una delgadez tan horrible, y al parecer no tenía rostro, porque lo llevaba oculto bajo un trozo de seda negra. Se preguntó sí él también era algún ladrón, pero al ver que le devolvía la bolsa con una mano provista de unos dedos amarillentos y huesudos, se relajó.

—Gracias, monseiur—contestó.

Estaba muy oscuro, frío y lleno de niebla, era difícil que se vieran las caras.

—Parece que se pudo encargar muy bien de aquel hombre—comentó él con frialdad.

¡Que voz más bella tenía!

—Sólo era un patético aprovechado que quería sacar dinero fácil—sonrió en la oscuridad, mientras se echaba un raído chal a los hombros desnudos, lo miró fijamente— ¿Desea acompañarme, monseiur? Necesito un poco de calma después de este susto, por ahí hay unos bancos.

No supo porque la siguió. Porque tomó aquella mano que lentamente le ofrecía. Estuvo mirando al suelo, a los pies pequeños enfundados en zapatos de mala calidad. La mujer se sentó en una mesa con dos bancos, estaban uno frente al otro a la pálida luz de la luna, Erik vio el rostro de ella y se sorprendió.

Aunque diría hasta el día de su muerte que jamás habría una belleza más exquisita que la de Christine, era la primera vez en años que al mirar un rostro femenino se sorprendía.

No, la mujer no era bella, de hecho el lado izquierdo de su cara estaba surcado desde la coronilla hasta el comienzo por una horrible y deformante quemadura, un rastro cruel de fuego que recorría también todo su brazo y mano. El resto de su rostro era agradable, sus ojos, aún con esa poca luz, parecían ser color verde y tenía unos labios llenos y pintados de un rojo indecente, la piel delataba un color ligeramente tostado por el sol, su pelo color negro estaba atado en un moño improvisado y el chal marrón cubría la parte superior de su vestimenta.

Erik no podía juzgarla por su apariencia, hubiera sido algo _criminal_, sobre todo viniendo de parte de alguien a quien la mujer que más amaba lo consideraba un _muerto viviente._

—Bueno, monseiur—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa—, creo que tiene que hablar sobre lo que quiere en algún momento.

Erik frunció el ceño bajo la máscara.

— ¿De qué habla?

—Estamos en el Bois, monseiur—sonrió ella— ¿De qué cree que habló?

Al decir eso soltó delicadamente el chal mostrando un pecho amplio apenas cubierto por un corpiño de algodón sucio, las quemaduras apenas le llegaban al nacimiento de los senos, que eran generosos, no como recordaba a Christine, con sus pechos que apenas se notaban entre las capas de ropa, aquella prostituta era una mujer grande, de hombros anchos y cuerpo fuerte, pensó en las veces que de joven había pensado contratar a una, pero esa mujer tenía una mirada de resignación, y eso no le gustaba.

—Yo no le he pedido nada, madame—dijo entre dientes.

—Es verdad—murmuró ella y encogió los hombros—. Pero o usted quería mis servicios o iba a robarme, de otra forma no sé porque se acercó a mí, hay otras mucho más hermosas.

—Yo no vine buscando _compañía_, madame—masculló Erik con rabia.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer lo escudriñaron, ella jamás había visto una mirada cómo la de él, aquellos ojos brillaban como gemas doradas en la oscuridad ¿Por qué usaba una máscara?

—Podríamos ir a un pequeño lugar a la vuelta—ofreció con dulzura—, tengo una conocida que me presta una habitación de vez en cuando—. Vio cómo él se tensaba y cambió de tema— ¿Qué le pasó en la cara? Yo saqué las mías de un incendió en la fabrica en donde trabajaba, perdí muchas cosas además de mi empleo después de eso.

Se rio por un segundo, había aprendido a reírse aunque no tuviera motivos, la ayudaba a mantenerse con vida, aquel hombre parecía estar muerto, y no lo decía por su apariencia (que la verdad era preocupante siendo tan delgado), veía en sus ojos de oro una profunda tristeza. Estaba enamorado, o al menos lo había estado una vez, le recordó a su hermano menor, que había muerto, suspirando por una chica.

—Usted nunca ha estado con una mujer ¿verdad?

La cruda verdad de esa frase dicha con tanta suavidad lo dejó frío, pensó en matarla por un instante, sería muy fácil enredar sus largas manos en aquel cuello, nadie diría mucho de una prostituta muerta en el Bois.

Pero no movió ni un musculo.

—La gente es cruel a veces—dijo la mujer y sonrió cálidamente—, y a veces no te queda más que sobrevivir. Sí no quiere irse conmigo, monseiur ¿Al menos me permite regalarle un beso? No se lo cobraré, usted podría no haberme dicho donde estaba mi monedero y yo no lo habría visto con esta niebla.

—No puedo quitarme la máscara—siseó Erik, ella asintió y metiendo una mano en su manga sacó lo que parecía ser un trozo de gasa se vendo los ojos con fuerza.

—Algunos de los clientes tienen gustos raros—explicó la morena y suspirando se levantó del banco y cruzó la mesa hacia donde el hombre enmascarado intentando no chocar con nada, se inclinó apoyándose en los hombros huesudos sonriendo con sus rojos labios.

Erik se llevó las manos temblorosas a los cordones que ataban su máscara, cuando sintió su rostro libre de la tela, algo suave y cálido se posó sobre sus labios, por un instante se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer, recordó el beso de su amada soprano, casto y dulce en su frente, eso era tan diferente, los labios de esa mujer incitaban a los suyos a abrirse, a experimentar algo que le había sido negado.

La prostituta había besado de formas más indecentes a otros hombres, chupando, lamiendo o incluso mordiendo, pero aquel individuo con boca extremadamente fina temblaba como un niño y ella pensó que lo mejor era dejar tiernos y tranquilos besos en el camino de su boca.

Espero a que él volviera a ponerse la máscara, y se quitó la venda, sonrió y se calzó el chal nuevamente.

—Fue un placer, monseiur, gracias de nuevo por el monedero—hizo una reverencia como no había hecho en diez años, la sonrisa confería una extraña belleza a sus rasgos desfigurados. Se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó Erik, ella no se detuvo pero giro la cabeza y volvió a sonreír antes de desaparecer en la niebla.

—Me llamo Christine, monseiur.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Ya sé, ya sé, debería estar escribiendo el próximo capítulo del otro fic, ya pronto lo van a tener. Este One-short es mi entrada a la versión de Leroux (yo siempre mezcló las versiones porque todas me gustan demasiado como para concentrarme en una), y de nuevo me remonto a lo único que no me gusto de la versión original, el beso miserable en la frente. No es que no quede tierno pero honestamente después de tanto drama yo me esperaba más en el libro.**

**Una nota histórica, el Bois de Boulonge es un parque que está en París conocido comúnmente por sus servicios de prostitución nocturnas, (no es que estoy a favor de eso, es sólo un dato), es mencionado en la novela original, ya saben cuando Raoul se deprime cómo una niñata y piensa que que Christine tiene un amante (sin ninguna prueba y sólo por su propia inseguridad) que resultaba ser Erik cuando la sacó a la superficie luego del primer rapto.**

**Bueno, espero que alguien lea.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
